


Nice and Ribbons

by lovelacegsl



Category: Little Women (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Don't Judge Me, F/M, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, laurie and amy are horndogs and it's canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25763125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelacegsl/pseuds/lovelacegsl
Summary: In a world where a mark appears on your body in your 18 birthday, Laurie expected someone else to be his soulmate only to find later on that he was glad she wasn'tOrHe is heartbroken his best friend isn't his soulmate romantically and then finds Amy in Nice
Relationships: Theodore Laurence & Amy March, Theodore Laurence & Josephine March, Theodore Laurence/Amy March
Comments: 17
Kudos: 178





	1. Chapter 1

"Are you nervous?" Jo asked, she had gotten her mark before him since her 18th birthday had already passed. He had memorized her mark, it looked almost like a castle, a castle, perfect if they were soulmates he would be able to provide her a castle and everything she wanted. He studied her face, her little freckles and her semi curls and thin lips until she started to scoot away from him, moving like a fish out of the water 

"No" He answered simply, because really, he wasn't. He was sure Jo and he were soulmates, they had known each other since forever, her family had taken him and his grandfather as their own family. The Marches coming into his life like a light to take out the sadness aspects of his life 

He was throwing a party for his 18th birthday that evening, he had invited everyone to the party in his big house his grandfather had allowed him to do. High schools friends, friends he wouldn't be able to see anymore since he was moving to New York for college, even if he didn't wanted to go 

He wanted to be the greatest pianist in the world, but of course he would have to fight Beth for the title, his grandfather had insisted on him going to college to study finances to continue with his big empire

"How does it feel? To get the mark?" He asked Jo and she grinned crossing her legs ladylike which was weird, she always sat with her legs up in the couch 

"It's supposed to hurt said Marmee but for me it didn't hurt but you know me, I'm tough" He grinned at her antics and tried to take her hand only for her to stand up 

"Where are you going?" He asked following her around her house, she settled for the kitchen taking a big bag of globes 

"I'm gonna help set this party up, can't stand still can we?" She answered and he stood closer to her 

"But that's what my grandfather pays them to do" Laurie said referring to the girls walking around the kitchen baking a cake 

"Yes, but still" He had a deep bad feeling in his gut

The party was a success, there were no adults in sight except for John and Meg but they didn't count, they were his friends. The youngest March was there too, Amy. A force to reckon with, he grinned when he spotted her dancing with Jo until Amy left her sister behind and sat next to him 

"You're nervous?" She asked as soon as she approached him and he shook his head, he had never talked about his feelings for Jo but he was sure everyone was aware of them 

"Not really" He answered truthfully 

"I am" He snorted and turned to look at her, she had her hair in a braid updo she seemed to like and that always wore whenever she went to parties, it suited her, he thought distantly 

"You have three years left Amy" He replied with a smirk and she frowned at him 

"I know, but what if I don't find my soulmate and I have to live my life with someone who is 𝘯𝘰𝘵 my soulmate?" She asked and he repressed his laugh and shook his head 

"If I were your soulmate I would never stop looking" He replied, it was his thing with her, flirting. He was a natural flirt and Amy was too, he always had the most fun with her. He laughed at how red her ears were 

"Will you show me your mark, tomorrow?" She asked and looked at him dead serious in the eyes, he nodded feeling a little intimidated by the little March

It was two am and everyone had already left since someone threatened to call the police on them, he couldn't sleep, excitement pooling in his belly until his wrist started to burn 

It felt like someone was pressing a burning iron in his skin, he hissed through his teeth and suddenly he didn't wanted to look when the pain deceased, his heart was pounding in his head. He pressed his hand on his wrist where it had burned and stood up to light up his room, he closed his eyes and sighed 

𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘰 𝘢𝘧𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘰𝘧? 𝘐𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘑𝘰 𝘪𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘴𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘺 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘰 𝘴𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘥? He asked himself and counted till three, he wondered if everyone was so nervous as he was with their mark 

He looked down at it, it wasn't a castle. It was a ribbon. He felt tears in his eyes and he pursued his lips, feeling his heart splitting in two, Jo wasn't his soulmate, now what? 

He had spend all his years devoted to her even if she had made him wait, he waited for her until they both had their marks and she could come to her senses. He plopped on the edge of his bed and tangled his own hair in his hands 

𝘐𝘵 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳, 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘪𝘵? Some people never found their soulmates and never bothered to look for them since they fell in love before even receiving the mark and even after, they fell in love with someone who didn't had the same mark as them, and they were happy 

He fell asleep cradling his wrist to his chest not letting himself cry. How sad that would be? Not even being able to find your soulmate? How life could be so cruel? Even to his own surprise he discovered he 𝘥𝘪𝘥 wanted to meet his soulmate, he couldn't help but feel curious 

The next day he went to the Marches to have breakfast, Little Amy had opened the door for him with her hair braided and wearing a pink onesie, even if he still had pain in his heart he smiled down at her even when she started to examine his body 

"Stop, stop. Here" He said lifting his sleeve to reveal his little ribbon, Marmee and Jo were in the kitchen Amy said and Beth was still asleep. She slightly opened her mouth in surprise and looked up at him to see his reaction, he stayed as neutral as he could 

"It's not a castle, Laurie I'm so, so sorry" She said and he pulled his sleeve down letting his hand fall to his side feeling deep pain in his heart and she looked at him so... sympathetically almost as if she was feeling his pain 

"Don't be Amy" He said and was a bit surprised when she pulled him into her arms but complied snaking his arms around her waist pulling himself snuggly against her 

"Laurie!" Marmee said startling them both, they jumped apart and looked at her, she had her blonde hair in a bun on top of her head "Good you're here, can you accompany Jo to the market? We need bread" Laurie nodded even though he felt uneasy about it, Amy forced a smile towards him and walked to the kitchen, he felt almost sorry she left 

"Teddy! Good morning!" Jo said walking out of the kitchen and snaking her arms around his shoulder, he didn't hugged her back instantly and he was almost sure he hadn't hugged her back at all 

"Morning Jo" Was the only thing he said even when they walked to the market and even if she joked he only laughed awkwardly 

It was until they were walking towards her house she dared to speak on whatever what was going on 

"Teddy what is it? You haven't even showed me your mark yet" He sighed and pulled his sleeve up for her and she looked at it and he wasn't sure if he was imagining it but he thought he saw a small amount of gladness in her eyes that almost crushed his soul 

"A ribbon? It's nice! You didn't get an ugly castle" She said and he pulled his hand out of her grip "What is it?" 

"I wanted you to be my soulmate Jo!" He screamed at her, how could she be so oblivious? 

"Why?" She screamed back at him, this was what he had always hated about her, she never listened she only argued and asked questions and never understood him 

"Because I'm in love with you Jo!" He exclaimed feeling more and more hopeless, he knew she didn't returned his feelings 

"No you're not Teddy! It's an illusion don't you see it? You're not!" She yelled back at him and he just wanted to drop to his knees and cradle his hair in his own fingers 

"You can't tell me what I feel!" He said, putting his hands in his pockets. He was aware of everyone around them looking at them as they passed by 

"We would always be at each other's throats Laurie, we are even now. You're my best friend, my best mate, it was supposed to be like this always, look at our marks!" She explained and showed him her forearm, the stupid little castle was there mocking him, everyone had their marks at 18 but in different parts of their bodies 

"If so then why everyone expects us to be together? You never believed in the mark" He argued his eyebrow in a deep frown, he felt like crying he knew his eyes were red from containing the tears in 

"It doesn't matter Teddy, I can't" Jo said looking at him letting her hand fall to her sides 

"You can't?" He asked sighing and pulled a hand out of his pocket and pointed at her as well as he asked the question, he felt numb and he couldn't think of anything 

"I can't love you like that, I've tried I swear" It was the moment his soul crushed when she pronounced this words, so had she been leading him on? It certainly felt like it 

"You can't" He said blandly and she repeated 

"I can't" 

"Anything else?" He asked and she shook her head 

"No" He retreated and walked towards his house, breakfast with the Marches ruined for him. He continued to walk even if he heard her shouting at him to come back, he didn't, he couldn't 

He entered his house and slide himself against the wall and hugged his knees finally letting the tears fall down his cheeks until he felt a presence towering over him, he looked up with tears in his eyes to find his grandfather staring down at him 

"Get up" He said coldly and Laurie did as he was told only to be surprised to be pulled into an embrace from him "I know it's hard being disappointed with this but sometimes is for the better" His grandfather rubbed his back and he sniffed into his hair 

"You think so?" He nodded and pulled back staring at him bending down to meet his eyes 

"I know so, it happened to me" His grandfather said and he frowned "Come with me, I'll give you something to eat" He followed his grandfather to the kitchen and his grandfather pulled his birthday cake and gave him a fork 

"I fell in love, once" Laurie looked up from his cake and lifted an eyebrow "She wasn't my soulmate and I was heartbroken, just like you are now. So I flew and then I met a beautiful woman" 

"My grandmother?" His grandfather nodded and he smiled, he never talked about her and he relished on the smile his grandfather had on his face 

"She had her mark under her collarbone" His grandfather said with a big smile on his face, he vaguely remembered his grandmother with only seeing her in pictures "What I'm saying is, don't let this pull you down" He wasn't sure he would be able to stop it, he didn't wanted to answer so instead he changed the topic 

"Where's your mark?" He asked his grandfather and he took the fork from him to eat too, when he gave him the fork back he slumped his feet onto the table and lifted his pants, he squinted his eyes and looked at it 

It was a ship, he snorted. Hell, weren't people up there more creative? 

"What's yours?" His grandfather asked him when he put his feet down and he lifted his sleeve while his grandfather examined it "A ribbon" He hummed as a response and pulled his hand back to continue eating, it was a really good cake. It had blue icing and was vainilla but it was really fluffy 

What now? He had to just forget about Jo like nothing had happened, like he hadn't spent his whole life loving her? 

He supposed that what was he supposed to do, he sighed and frowned when he got notifications from his phone, taking it out and taking the cake to the fridge 

'Beth: Even after what happened... you're still a honorable March we love you Laurie, hope you're okay' 

'Amy: Hey are you okay? You didn't come back from the market, hope everything's all right xoxo' 

He hadn't answered for a week and drowned himself in his sadness barely getting out of his room to eat, he was watching 500 days of Summer and the movie was depressing, he felt like Tom mistaking things for others and frowned when he got another notification, Jo hadn't tried to reach him either with message either in person, that gave him enough of an answer 

'Amy: Hey...Beth told me what happened, I'm sorry. want to come over and watch a movie with me and Beth? Jo left for New Haven already' New Haven, she had gotten an scholarship for Yale one she had bragged about so openly

'Amy: I mean if you want to before you leave for New York' He smiled, it was a bad excuse he wouldn't leave for New York in a month but he appreciated the sentiment, he wrote back rapidly and stood up to get ready 

"Hey I brought popcorn ladies" He said as he opened the door to the March house and Amy was sitting down in the floor while Beth sat in the couch 

She grinned up at him and patted the spot beside her in the floor, he took the seat and Beth said that it was her turn to pick a movie, she chose one called McFarland. He never had heard of it but it was kind of entertaining, he noticed Amy's eyes closing beside him and he bumped his shoulder with hers 

"I'm up" She said sitting, straightening her back, her floral scent almost intoxicating to him. Almost teasingly he leaned his head on her shoulder only to discover that it felt comfortable so he decided to stay in that position occasionally eating popcorn 

Marmee invited him to stay for dinner which he gladly accepted under Amy's pleading glance 

He sat next to Beth and ate his cornish pasty, Marmee said she was bored of making the same food all over again, he smirked but ate without complaints 

After dinner they played Monopoly which Mr. March had won and laughed at everyone's faces while Amy pouted 

"I'm done! Goodnight everyone" She announced and he watched as she kissed her parents and Beth and patted his back, walking upstairs in a haste of blue skirts and white blouse 

"I think I'm going too" He said standing up once Mr. March left for the bathroom, Beth had been so quiet the whole night and Marmee looked at him with pity and the only person that could make him laugh right now had retreated already 

"Can I see your mark?" Beth asked and he nodded showing her his wrist and she examined it looking up at him "It's pretty" She was seventeen, couldn't she be his soulmate could it? He nodded at her and left the house 

Frowning at his stupidity, his soulmate probably was across the world, it couldn't be a March or someone who has been in front of him all the time 

He left the house feeling a bit lightheaded knowing that even without Jo, he was still accepted there, but still his feet felt like cement forcing him to stay there 

He wished it was that easy, like for Meg and John. John already had his mark and when Meg turned 18 they realized they had the same mark, he was jealous, he really was. Jealous of how happy they were how easy it had been to them. If only Jo had let them be happy

The last month before he left for New York had been... good. He had messaged Jo to make sure she was alright and settled in New Haven which she had replied that she was okay and New Haven was everything she could have ever asked for 

Amy and Beth had made sure to show him that he was still a March and he was glad for the girls making him feel welcome still 

He was at the airport with the Marches beside him and his grandfather too. Mr. March was working, Meg had bed rest because of her pregnancy and John was working, still he wouldn't change anything 

Marmee had insisted on them taking Laurie to the airport and his grandfather had tagged along, they were waiting for his call and he took his time to say goodbye 

He had hugged Marmee, Beth and his grandfather leaving Amy for last 

"You'll graduate with honors, promise it" She had whispered against his ear, he had snaked his arms around her waist smelling her floral scent 

"Of course Amy" He said pulling back from her embrace feeling a tug in his heart, with that said he left feeling tears in his eyes, since when did he cry for getting separated from the Marches? He felt deep pain in his heart and chest, he looked around only to find Amy staring at him with a deep frown and clutching her chest with her hands, he swallowed and continued to walk 

College at New York had been... frantic. He never found a quiet place and even in the night, this was the city that never slept nevertheless, he didn't slept his first week in his apartment, he had never felt more alone playing his digital piano and laughing when the people around his apartment hit the wall to shut him up 

He made new friends even though he never saw a ribbon on anyone and his mark always hurt, he knew that being away from your soulmate always left some sort of physical pain

He have had girlfriends of course, that didn't believed in soulmates and he never asked of their marks only to be disappointed to seeing different marks on their bodies when they had sex

He had exchanged messages with Jo, his grandfather and Beth and Amy, and Marmee. Beth had showed him her mark, it was a simple tube and he sighed in frustration. Each day he grew more and more frustrated he knew that at this pace, he wasn't going to find anything or anyone 

He also realized that the pain Jo had left in his chest was becoming more bearable with each day and everytime they skyped he felt more tranquil, she was right! He thought with a small glint of surprise 

𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘪𝘴 𝘢 𝘴𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘦? He had searched on Google and looked at the different answers to concoct one for himself 

So basically 

A soulmate was a person that understands you and respects you, with unconditional love and total understanding, it's about being yourself and knowing that the person is following and understanding your thoughts 

Jo never understood him, just as he never understood her that's why they were always fighting. She never understood his passion for the piano and he never understood her undying love for books 

They would have killed each other with their hot tempers and small patience, how could he not see that before? They were siblings and nothing more he realized as he accepted her call 

"Teddy! Teddy Teddy Teddy!" Jo said as soon as he answered her call 

"What? What is it?" He asked turning his volume lower and she was grinning and he realized that the moment had came, she found it 

She was never excited about soulmates and she never understood his love for finding his but now seeing her so excited over it was endearing honestly 

"I found it!" She said while she smiled widely, he giggled at her and felt no pull of jealousy, only happiness for his best friend being so happy for finding their soulmate 

"Well, who is it? How it happened?" She sighed and leaned her chin on her fist 

"Well you see, I have been crushing on my philosophy teacher" He lifted his eyebrows and yes, he knew that but he was ten years older than her. 𝘏𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘮𝘢𝘳𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘴 𝘣𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘴 𝘢𝘴 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘢𝘴 𝘐 𝘥𝘰 she had said "He only wore long sleeves shirts but today he... he wore a short sleeve t shirt and it was on his bicep Laurie! I saw it!" He grinned even though he had a bad feeling in his gut of his best friend being in love with someone ten years older than her, would he take advantage of her? 

"Your philosophy teacher?" He asked and her grin faltered 

"Yes, what's wrong with it?" He shook his head and frowned 

"Isn't he like ten years older than you?" 

"Wait until you meet him, you're going to love him" He doubted but still was open to the experience 

Three years passed and he had graduated with honors just as he had promised Amy, he still didn't felt like going home. Something about him told him to travel Europe, to give himself a year 

He remembered waking up at three am feeling deep pain in his chest, right under his collarbone but he had drank an aspirin and ignored the pain 

He was glad when his grandfather gave him a year to discover the world, or mostly Europe. He was more glad with himself since graduating with honors had made his grandfather happy and had granted him a free year


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy gets her mark and she and Laurie reconnect in Nice

Amy sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror, she chose a baby blue dress with thin straps leaving her mark visible, with her thin fingers she stroked it and she dreaded the stupid mark. Frustrated she took the dress off and chose a white blouse with a blue skirt, she had a date with Fred and even if she knew he wasn't her soulmate she wasn't just going to sit around waiting for it, she was allowed to have fun and mess around 

He had told her he was going to take her to Castle Hill, she knew he knew but he was all too frustrated to keep looking for his soulmate and she hated hers so it fits

She never liked school so she was more than relieved when Aunt March had offered to pay for her classes in an Art School with the only request of her staying with her in France until she died or got tired of it 

She also accepted rapidly after she got her mark to get away from everyone and the shame the mark brought on her 

She remembered the night that happened

She was looking at herself in the mirror, she looked at the mark appearing on her skin under her collarbone, it burned, like if someone was pressing a burning iron into her skin. When the pain was over she examinated it, it was familiar, she was sure she had seen it before. She frowned, she was almost sure she had seen it before, someone from school probably

It was a ribbon. 

Oh no. No, no, no, no, no. 

It was the same she had seen in Laurie's wrist after his birthday party, Jo hadn't cared about soulmates but... but Laurie was torn to discover Jo wasn't his soulmate, he had fallen in love with her, and her soulmate is supposed to be in love with her sister? What kind of fuckery was this? 

Was that why her wrist had burned the night of his birthday? She remembered the feeling of deep disappointment down low, it was so sad, he would be more disappointed to find out that Amy was his soulmate 

Amy sighed hoping it would change its form, it surely could? Couldn't it? She always heard of stories of people that woke up in the middle of the night crying from pain because their mark was changing, yes that must be it. It was so embarrassing, she liked dresses and now she just couldn't wear them and if she did she would have to lie and say that she hadn't met her soulmate yet 

When her soulmate has been by her side all along too busy with her sister to notice her

She ran downstairs to her mom's room despite of being 2 am, she opened the door hastily and her mom sat upright rapidly and her father did too looking at her in confusion 

"Amy what in the world are you doing?" Her father asked rubbing his eyes 

"Marmee, Marmee look!" She said and pulled her blouse down for her mother to examine her mark 

"Oh, Amy is that..." Her mother said frowning and Amy sat down in the edge of their bed 

"Laurie's" She said frowning and pouting her lips looking at her parents, so she sobbed and felt as her parents pulled her into their arms, she sobbed, hard "Cancel the party, I don't want a party for this stupid mark and please don't tell anyone it's embarrassing" She said and felt her father's hands stroking her hair 

"Oh Amy, it's okay you don't have to have a party if you don't want to, but Laurie has the right to know" He doesn't, he didn't 

"No, no. You can't tell him" She pleaded her parents, she didn't wanted to tell him, one for the fact that he had never, ever shown interest on her before and if she told him he would feel obligated to stay with her 

"So what are you going to do?" His father asked and she looked at his gray hair 

"Your mark changed, didn't it?" She asked her father and he sighed nodding, they had told her the story multiple times, she had always been so excited for her mark and now, well now she hated Laurie for ruining it for her "I-I'm going to accept Aunt March's offer" She said and her mother looked at her with deep sadness 

"You're sure?" She nodded determined to get away and stop looking at Laurie's stupid face whenever he went to their house for Christmas "Okay" 

She was in deep thought when someone ringed at the house she lived with her Aunt, it was big and luxurious and made up for all the times her aunt had yelled at her as a kid 

She kissed Fred and tangled her arm in his and let him lead her to his car, they almost never found anything to talk about but the company was still good. He was a nice guy and had yellow hair almost as hers 

She had argued they walked towards the top but he said that they should just take the car and stop to the point where they couldn't drive anymore. It was hot and she was glad for her braids instead of having her hair sticking to the back of her neck and she clutched her bag to her body as they made their way through the crowd 

She supported herself against the bar as she looked at the sea, she memorized it so she was able to paint it, she always liked the color blue and the sea, it had been a year since she hadn't gotten into it, only seeing her friends from afar, she felt Fred moving beside her uncomfortably as she studied the tides and their whiteness and how the sun reflected on the sea, she looked around when she heard someone yelling her name but she didn't saw anyone she knew

"Amy! Amy Amy Amy Amy!" 

Until she she saw a Laurie with sunglasses and shorts running towards her, how did he saw her? The pain she was used to in her collarbone decreased incredibly as she opened her arms to a frantic Laurie, she felt his hands on her waist lifting her up. She buried her face on his neck and breathed deeply, Fred forgotten completely even though she felt Laurie studying him over her shoulder 

"Laurie what are you doing here?" She asked pulling back when he set her down and even though she felt his hands setting on her arms she pulled back to be by Fred's side 

"I finished college and I'm taking a free year" She rolled her eyes, he was always such a rich spoiled kid "What are you doing here?" He asked looking at her so intently 

"I moved here with Aunt March" He lifted his eyebrows "Oh Laurie this is Fred, my boyfriend" He lifted his sunglasses to the top of his head to study the man beside her, he cocked an eyebrow and shook Fred's hand 

"Nice to... ah meet you Fred" Laurie said observing Fred "Amy, would you like to have dinner sometime? To catch up?" She lifted an eyebrow but accepted with a small nod 

"Sure, I have plans with Fred today but send me a message and we'll set it up, kay?" She asked and he had a soft smile on his face as he looked at her, she had never seen that face in him let alone towards her, he pressed a kiss to her cheek and turned around 

"Who is Laurie?" Fred asked and she still looked at him leaving 

"A friend of my family" 

+

"My grandfather was the one who told me to come here, I should thank him" Laurie said as they walked towards a small restaurant Fred had suggested, he seemed okay with the idea of his girlfriend going out with some old friend 

She snorted as he opened the door for her "Why thank him?" 

"Because I found you" He said bopping her nose with his finger, she scrunched her nose and ignored him when the waitress guided them to a table 

"You're exasperating" She said and he grinned at her and ordered for him and letting her order for herself 

"You love it" She did, and she hated him for knowing how to read her 

"So what do you plan to do after this 'free year'?" Amy asked taking a sip from her water and he adopted a serious expression 

"I still don't know" He responded and pursued his lips

"Won't you work for your grandfather?" He breathed in annoyance and she clenched her hand into a fist 

"That's what you would do? If you were me" She nodded and he seemed to examinate her face 

"You have grown so much" He scoffed and looked away when she raised her eyebrow at him in challenge 

"And you act like a little kid" She said and saw as he bit his lower lip keeping a smile in 

"Everyone have their faults, what have you been doing?" He asked in a grin 

"Aunt March offered to pay for my classes here at ITECOM" He hummed and that sent a thrill of energy throughout her whole body 

He smiled at the waitress that came in with their food and they ate silently soaking in the familiar sensation 

"So Fred then?" He asked and she sighed

"Yes, Fred" She replied and he smirked at her "What about it?"

"Is he your soulmate?" 

"No, have you met your soulmate yet?" She asked knowing damn well she was the one not letting him have the pleasure of it 

"No, I haven't" He admitted and pursued his lips 

"Do you want to?" She asked and he looked at her for a long moment, she only asked because she remembered looking him and feeling him devastated after Jo 

"Yes, I want to but it's so frustrating" This time she did laughed, what kind of irony was this. He was suffering because he couldn't meet his soulmate and she was suffering because she already knew "What's so funny about it?" He said frowning and nodding at her and she shook her head 

"Nothing, nothing"

She noticed that this was the first time she had been alone with Laurie and voiced it to him, he smiled at her and lead her out of the restaurant to make her show him around 

It all seemed like a dream, walking on cobblestone with Laurie in her arm through France 

"How long are you staying?" She asked 

"Maybe a week" He responded 

He stayed for over two months now, never leaving Amy's side not even when Fred was around which lead to him breaking up with her since 'there was something you're not telling me' Fred had said, she missed him but not enough to beg him to stay, he was a decent guy 

Amy was sitting in a blanket sketching Laurie as he ate strawberries and laid beside her 

"You don't wear dresses anymore" He noted taking her hat and fidgeted with it 

"I guess I don't, what about it?" She replied, the only dresses she had had thin straps and low neckline that let her mark very noticeable 

"Nothing, you look good in dresses" She turned to look at him with a frown "No, I mean you look good with dresses and pants and t shirts I didn't meant that you only look pretty with dresses I meant that..." He was mumbling with his own words and she laughed at him until he stopped "I meant that you look pretty, that you are beautiful" He said and she hugged her knees giving him the sketch and looked as he observed it "It's really good" 

"Thank you" It really helped that he was so... drawable? She could sketch him forever and never complain about it 

"Where's Fred?" He asked and she could notice how stiffened his limbs were

"He broke up with me" She answered and he nodded and laid her hat on top of his face and folded his arms behind his head, soon she laid beside him in the blanket on top of the grass "What about you, are you still in love with... with Jo?" She asked cautiously and took the hat off of his face to watch him, he had a neutral expression and shook his head 

"I don't think I ever was" He said looking at her, she frowned thinking he was the most stupid boy ever 

"How can you say that? You said it to her" He leaned his head on his hand and laid on his side to look at her properly 

"Think about it, she was my first friend. The first person to give me a nickname, a real family. She was the one who convinced my grandfather to let me go to school with you guys, before her I never had anyone I must have mistaken my feelings very easily" He explained and she hummed and nodded, it made sense but still she wouldn't tell him about the mark, she couldn't 

"And I thought about it, a lot. We were too alike to help each other, we would have murdered each other instead with our hot temper and small patience, and a soulmate is supposed to compliment you, isn't it? To help you grow?" He continued and she couldn't help the gentle smile on her face and he reciprocated it 

"I heard we have multiple soulmates and I'm pretty sure Jo is one of yours nevertheless" 

"But not like that" He argued and she nodded and brushed a rebellious curl of his hair out of his face 

"No, of course not" She replied and when he started to blush she pulled her hand back "What are you doing?" 

"I'm looking at you" 

"I mean what are you doing tonight?" She added and rolled her eyes and he frowned 

"Nothing, why?" He asked and stroked her forehead lightly and she relaxed against his touch 

"Do you want to go to a party?" 

Amy chose a red long sleeved dress that covered her mark and it reached the middle of her thighs, she was looking at herself in the mirror, this time she left her hair down in soft ringlets 

"That Laurence boy only brings problems" Her Aunt said entering her room and sitting on the edge of her bed 

"He's not so bad" Amy replied, and was grateful she hadn't seen Laurie's mark. She was sure she wouldn't get in the way but she wouldn't approve 

"He will be, he's just lazying around" Amy snorted and moved to get her heels and sat next to her aunt 

"He graduated with honors Aunt, everyone deserves a break" Aunt March hummed and she heard when someone knocked on the door and then ringed "See you Aunt March" 

"Don't come home late" 

"You look good" He said as she opened the door for him, he took her hand and spinned her around and she complied only for laughs but the look he gave her afterwards took her breath away 

"Thanks, you don't look so bad" She said and smiled, he was wearing black jeans and a red t shirt, she snorted silently 

"Whose party is this?" He asked while she guided him towards the hotel the party was taking place in 

"A friend of mine from the academy" He hummed and interlaced his fingers with hers and she got chills just from such a small movement but continued to walk 

She sucked in a breath when they entered the place, it was really pretty. She had suggested pastel colors but the dark colors her friend chose made it look like a party out of a scene from euphoria 

"Open bar" She whispered at Laurie and he turned to look at her in surprise with his mouth in a small o and she laughed and guided him towards the bar, she asked for a bacardi cocktail and he asked for whatever beer was on tap 

She drank the cocktail, the familiar feeling burning in her throat, this wasn't the first party she came of one the rich kids from her class but she knew this one would be special, something in her gut told her so. She waited until Laurie finished his beer to pull him to dance 

She had hated being younger than him when they lived in Concord, she was never able to tag along in their high school parties, but this made up for it and the way he danced... so carefree and the way he glanced at her made her lips part ever so slightly to let out a breath 

On an impulse he moved her hair to her back and pressed a kiss to the back of her neck and suddenly she was flooded with desire for him

She tangled her hand on his hair leaning her back against his body feeling his hand coming up to her hips and clasping them on her, she leaned her head against his shoulder and he took it as an invitation to kiss her neck and cheek, she closed her eyes and bit her lip knowing well that what she was doing was wrong 

But she wouldn't stop, couldn't stop. It was never like this with other people, her sensations were heightened and her clitoris was throbbing with desire as he sucked in a particular sensible spot in her neck, she gasped and pulled away from him closing her eyes and breathing harshly 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" She said and he stepped closer to her trying to take her hand for only for her to step back 

"You don't want me near you?" He asked and she could feel a tug in her heart, and this time, she was sure it was Laurie's. She shook her head nevertheless, she couldn't think with him being so close to her 

He stepped back and and put his hands in his pockets ignoring that they were in the middle of the dance floor, she took his wrist and guided him out of the party to apologize 

"That... that shouldn't have happened, Laurie I'm sorry" He leaned his back on the brick wall of the hotel, and closed his eyes. She felt her chest in pain and sighed, her chest heaving and his too 

"Don't be Amy" He said and she was pulled back to the time she had seen his mark and it hadn't been a castle it was the stupid ribbon she had under her collarbone, she swallowed and closed her eyes not letting the tears fall from her eyes "I just... I'm sorry too, it never felt like that with anyone and I thought you had liked it, too" He said and she looked at him in disbelief, she tilted her head in curiosity 

"Really?" He nodded and she knew he wasn't lying, she hadn't felt this pain from him since the day of his birthday 

"Amy..." He started and walked towards her 

"No" She shook her head and took steps back without even knowing what he was about to say 

"Just listen to me, you don't need to talk just listen" She embraced herself for the impact, she nodded and let him talk "This time I've spent with you..." 

"Not here, let's go to my place" She interrupted and he nodded and walked beside her silently, she wanted to talk and make small talk but there was a tension between them 

At first they sat side to side on her bed silently no one daring to say something to the other 

"You wanted to say something?" She asked and he clicked his tongue and nodded 

"You haven't showed me your mark" She smirked and shook her head 

"Was that all you wanted to say?" He shook his head and took her hand lightly, massaging the skin of her palm 

"No... I - I think I'm falling for you" He confessed in a whisper and she closed her eyes "And I can't do this anymore" He said and she knew he meant that he couldn't fall in love with someone who wasn't his soulmate anymore, she couldn't understand how horrible that must be "I would stay with you if you let me though, but I don't know if you want to be with someone who isn't your soulmate" She opened her eyes and felt as his hand shot up to her jaw holding her close 

"Laurie I..." She wasn't able to continue since he pressed his lips to hers tenderly "No, I have to show you something" She muttered against him and he nodded 

She moved her dress aside to let him see her mark, he stared at it for a moment then started laughing, she giggled at him 

"I knew it" He murmured pressing his lips to hers again "Hmm they say that making love with your soulmate is mind-blowing" He murmured against her lips as their kisses increased with more force and passion 

She bit down his lower lip and licked it listening to his groan "Don't disappoint, then" She said and yelped when he turned her so she was under him and giggled when he pressed his lips against her mark.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is a short story it only has two chapters bc I found it unnecessary to make it longer
> 
> also this quarantine has me so bored and I don't have school until September 24 so I guess I might continue to work on new fics of these two 
> 
> also yeah I know some people lash out on me claiming that Jo and Laurie are soulmates and I back this up because it's straight up facts but not in a romantic way and I wanted to write this because as much as I don't believe in soulmates I'm a hoe for this trope 
> 
> so yeah, leave comments if you'd like and let me know what you think and never mind my mediocre writing I'm still working on it


End file.
